


Old Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk, The Strokes
Genre: Cheating, M/M, mentions of daft punk, theyre not actually in it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Albert rekindle the flame that is their old relationship all while Julian's husbands are not home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flames

"Hey dude it’s about time you showed up!" Julian said excitedly as he let his old friend, whom decided to pay him and his husbands’ brand new home a visit. 

"Yeah hey man, your boys home?" Albert came into the big house, taking his jacket off and hanging it up on the coat rack nearby the door so he could come into Julian’s big home. 

"Nah, Thomas and Guy are in France with the kids visiting their grandparents; they’ll be coming home in a couple days so that’s why I wanted to hang out." Julian said with a smile, he had obviously enjoyed his time alone; the maid was the only person keeping the house together at that point otherwise there’d be trash and clothes everywhere. It was the first time Albert had seen Julian’s new place, he seemed impressed standing in the big living room seeing all their possessions and their family photos.

"I love the new place, how long have you guys been here?" Albert questioned, sitting down on the couch getting comfortable.

"Oh could you do me a favor and grab me a beer before you get yourself comfy?" He added before Julian could shuffle over on the couch next to him. 

"Sure thing, and we just moved a few months ago, we’ve been bouncing around to places after the baby trying to find a good school, I think this one will stick cause little Alan loves his school." Julian gave his little story as he grabbed Albert a beer out of the fridge as asked. He came shuffling back and flopped on the couch next to Albert with a little smile on his face handing off the beer. Albert noticed that little grin of course; he loved looking at those teeth and parted lips when they were young and in their late teens hooking up almost every day after a show or in the studio. A smile from Julian could mean several things to Albert, he could just be happy to see him, wasted or high, or thinking about things he shouldn't be. Those things being fooling around, especially since Julian was married now, but still there was no clear sign Julian still wanted anything to do with him.

"So how’s the dating game treating you?" Julian asked after turning the TV on to put on some background noise, neither of them were paying attention to anything but each other, it’s what best friends did. Albert had his lips locked on his beer for a moment completely silent finding himself distracted and staring at that pretty face next to him ‘til Julian pat his thigh for his attention. 

"Dating? It’s kinda hard ‘cause all the guys I've been with are so childish. God I was so spoiled when we were on and off it made everyone but you hard to tolerate." Albert laughed, making his true feelings sound like a joke, he missed Julian. He missed being able to see every single inch of him whenever he wanted and knowing every hickey or bruise on him was from himself. He especially missed kissing those big lips Julian had and always was ever so shy about. Just then Julian gave a smile at his response, a little laugh too. 

"Yeah, those were the days. I’m kinda glad I settled down though." Julian trailed off, stirring the iced tea he had before Albert came over with a straw. 

"So, uh, you found anyone you like?" He piped up, feeling bad for making his response to Albert’s question about how happy his love life was. Albert responded with a semi-saddened shake of the head. 

"Nah, I’ve been around young guys like mid-20s to early 20s, they’re too annoying to be allowed to stay the day after some drunken rancorous sex the night before." Albert laughed again, he was actually joking that time. 

"Get with someone your own age, man! Fab’s a little younger but he’s still single, and I know you’re a little interested so ask him out!" Julian said eagerly, putting his tea on the table to grab his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Albert questioned as he saw Julian digging through his contacts.

"I’m gonna call Fab up and hook you up." Julian said, though he didn’t even get to click on Fab’s contact before Albert pounced on him, shoving him on his back underneath him while they fought for the phone. Albert had his hand grasped on Julian’s phone, he’d obviously won but he didn’t get off. He realized where he was, kneeling above Julian with a knee between his thick as ever thighs, looming over his face how he used to be when they fooled around. God, he could feel his pulse in his dick.

"Alber-" Julian’s inquiry was cut off by Albert pressing his own big lips to his, very desperately and passionately. Albert had wanted that for such a long time he let himself get out of control, shoving his hands up Julian’s shirt and grabbing his fat love handles and running his calloused guitar players hands up Julian’s soft pale torso ‘til he pulled his lips away for a breath.

"A-Albert, I’m married, I have kids, my husbands would kill me, I can’t do this." Julian’s voice was small when he talked, he was obviously nervous, embarrassed, and seemingly upset. 

"Don’t tell them and you’ll be fine." Albert’s voice was in a deep growl as he stripped Julian’s shirt off above his head. 

"I… I don’t know.." Julian trailed off in thought but it was obvious Albert had no time for it, already stripping off his own shirt as he spoke. 

"I want you, Julian. You kissing back is a pretty clear sign you still wanna fuck me, we’re alone, let’s do it." Albert was so focused he sounded like he was on a mission, stripping Julian of his tight jeans leaving the man’s pasty body all exposed save for his small tight pair of black undies gripping at his thick hips and ass. 

"Fuck, baby you still look so good." Albert muttered to himself getting a blush and a shy smile out of Julian. 

"You look good too, working out for all those young boys you date." Julian said back with a smile getting a grin from Albert back, they could always make each other smile no matter what the situation. Julian leaned up to hold Albert’s face, giving him a deep kiss himself for once, letting Albert lean in so he could wrap his arms around his wide shoulders. Julian pulled away for a moment, kissing Albert’s cheek up to his ear and hugging him to his neck for a while. From any angle they’d look like a happy couple and that’s just what Albert wanted to be with Julian. Albert leaned back so he could give Julian another kiss as he laid him on his back, he was trying to be slow and romantic but when his lips and teeth grazed Julian’s neck and he moaned he got so excited, not being able to help grinding against his hips, feeling him quiver underneath him from  
both bites on the neck and collar bones and his thrusting. He smashed his lips back onto Julian’s when his little lover started whining for a kiss, trying to give Julian everything and anything he wanted. They were in a passionate lip lock for a while, making out like horny teenagers ‘til Albert bit on Julian’s thick lower lip, dragging his mouth open so he moaned against him. Julian didn't even try to contain himself, shoving his tongue down Albert’s throat just as he did to him while he responded to his friend’s grinding by grabbing his ass and touching his fuzzy chest. Albert helped him become less embarrassed about his hairlessness because Albert loved himself a young smooth man, that’s mostly why he went after those young boys he found annoying.

“The lube is upstairs do you want me to-” Julian was cut off by Albert shaking his head. 

“I don’t need it yet, plus I got lotion in my pocket.” He added, gaining a snicker from Julian. 

“Keeping your hands soft?” Julian teased giving Albert’s chest a playful shove.

“Hands, dick, same difference.” Albert joked as he shimmied back off of Julian; taking the lotion out of his pants pocket and setting it on the coffee table so he could wriggle out of his jeans and loom over Julian in some choice red briefs.

“Cute.” Julian muttered with a smile, looking up at Albert in that same sentence. Albert held his head down while he gave a little embarrassed chuckle with a smile. 

“Yeah, I would’ve worn something more manly if I had planned on this.” He said before looking back up at Julian, changing the subject by shamelessly palming the hardness in his tight black undies. Julian didn’t cover his face like he did when they were younger; it was obvious he was more confident nowadays. He wasn’t ashamed of his skin spots and birth marks anymore and he even liked having his fat squished. Albert went slowly, pulling down Julian’s little undies while Julian bit his bottom lip eagerly. Once his dick was out and those precum stained undies were off Albert wasted no time rolling Julian over and propping him up on his knees so he was presenting himself.

“No foreplay?” Julian teased from his face down in a throw pillow, Albert didn’t answer because Julian would figure it out for himself. He pressed his tongue to his entrance; admittedly he loved eating boys out especially Julian because he shook like a leaf. Albert let himself get into it, shoving his tongue and two fingers into Julian while using his other hand to gently stroke off his dick, Julian shook as he always did, his muscles obviously tightening with each curl of Albert’s tongue and fingers.

“Fuck! Fuck, come on just stick your dick in me before I cum from just this.” Julian moaned from behind his arms which he was using to support his head on the pillow. Albert smiled and pulled away giving slapping Julian’s ass with playful yet disciplinary level of harshness before he flipped over Julian back onto his back. He reached into his pants for something getting Julian’s attention for the moment. 

“What are you getting didn’t you just grab your lotion?” He questioned giving Albert a look when he popped a mint into his mouth. 

“What? I wanna kiss you when I fuck you so at least I had some preparation.” He said confidently, giving Julian a smirk. Albert grabbed the lube obviously to Julian’s excitement. 

“Oh you’ve been waiting for this?” Albert teased pouring a bit of lotion in his hand and stroking himself off with it for a bit ‘til it was coated enough to push against Julian. 

“Psh… O-Obviously, now let’s do this before I choke you out for teasing me so goddamn much.” Julian half-assedly threatened as Albert already went ahead pushing into Julian. He went slowly so he could get a good look at every face Julian made the deeper he got, he waited for Julian to give him the ready, which he did right away so Albert started off thrusting into his plump lover slowly. Julian gave quiet, pleased moans at first as he pulled his arms around Albert’s shoulders to make him come in closer to him, Julian loved being chest to chest with his partners. The slow, gentle, rocking got boring quickly so Julian gave Albert’s plump ass a squeeze and a smile; it was obvious he wanted to be fucked raw. 

Albert responded to what his current lover wanted, thrusting harder into him, less steady that time but rough enough to get Julian gasping and moaning like he was being split in half. He kissed Julian’s neck while he fucked him, giving him all the affection Julian loved so much, it didn’t take long for them to join in a lip lock with Julian moaning into his mouth desperately. Julian cried Albert’s name desperately, his hair started sticking to his face as they had both started to break a sweat but Albert just moved his hair out of his face so he could give his forehead a kiss.   
Albert admired every inch of his lover even in the throes of passion so he often cupped Julian’s cheek just to look at his face and see those plump lips turn swollen and red from all the kissing and biting. Albert loved seeing him like that and he wanted to be the only one to. He thrust harder into Julian, making sure he could feel how deep he was with every motion; it was pleasantly painful for Julian. With his face buried against Julian’s neck he growled 

“…Mine…” But that was all Julian could hear.

“W-What?” Julian panted down to Albert while his partner continued to fuck him ‘til his voice bounced while he spoke. 

“You’re mine and mine alone, I don’t care about your damn husbands I’ll come and fuck you every day to show you that you’re mine.” Albert growled louder now that he was face to face with Julian, moving above him as he stared down at him with the most stunned look but Julian didn’t disagree with Albert. 

“O-Okay!” Julian gasped as Albert hit him in his sweet spot, he grabbed on tightly to his broad shoulders after that. Julian came all over their chests with a third trust to his own little G-spot but Albert smiled down at his lover while he kept going. Julian moaned his name like a little porn star, turning his head and throwing it back when Albert bit him; he even went the extra mile. 

“Cum in me, please~e.” Julian sighed as Albert slowed down into a rocking motion so he could touch Julian gently. Albert seemed pleased to fulfill that request, giving Julian a few last long, slow, and deep thrusts while sighing his name in small breaths until he tensed up filling Julian like he wanted, getting a shocked gasp from Julian at first then a satisfied hum afterwards. Albert lay on top of Julian all ready to cuddle and sleep but Julian have his face a gentle pat to grab his attention. 

“Let’s take a shower I won’t wanna fall asleep with dried cum on me, I’m not 17 anymore.” He said with a smile, getting a tired one and a nod back from Albert. Albert pulled out of Julian, quietly enjoying the sight of his own cum pouring out of him, it was always a guilty pleasure of his. The two stood up and headed to Julian’s big fancy shower attached to his master bedroom, passing over more family photos of special moments while still bare naked. Albert only felt bad when he passed over a photo of their kids and their  
parents before they got to the bathroom. Suddenly Julian turned around and gave Albert a kiss, holding him in a hug at the same time before he pulled away. 

“Y’know I’m glad to still be yours.” His voice was quiet when he talked; he seemed embarrassed to be saying it. 

“I’m glad too.” Albert whispered back leaving a kiss on Julian’s forehead again, it finally felt like they were back together and they were happy. Although that would never be the case again.


End file.
